


What is love?

by Naita_Lolana_Lekika



Series: Sonotame ni iki nasai! [1]
Category: Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/M, love akatsuki naruto story boyfriend girlfriend adventure comedy romance fan-fiction realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naita_Lolana_Lekika/pseuds/Naita_Lolana_Lekika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own the akatsuki or Naruto, and I half own the OC's in this story. I think I may have made Deidara a little out of character in chapter three, or maybe I did too much. Comment please!<br/>Note: I finally finished hooray!!! Now, the last thing I want you to do is tell me who your favorite pairing is, or if you want a pairing to change just let me know<br/>http://www.quizazz.com/quiz.php/1211495/Whos-your-favorite-pairing/</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The name's Briana

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the akatsuki or Naruto, and I half own the OC's in this story. I think I may have made Deidara a little out of character in chapter three, or maybe I did too much. Comment please!  
> Note: I finally finished hooray!!! Now, the last thing I want you to do is tell me who your favorite pairing is, or if you want a pairing to change just let me know  
> http://www.quizazz.com/quiz.php/1211495/Whos-your-favorite-pairing/

Why don't they ever start stories off with telling about themselves? It's always what's going on at the moment, or how something is always the same, and than a change happens. You end up figuring out their personality later in the story. Well, I'll tell you right from the start who I am. My name is Briana Melika. I'm 13 years old and I don't say much, though the elders say I wander off too much or say something out of my place. They also say I'm a very imaginative child, I don't know if this is good or bad, so I just try to act like the other village kids. In my village, it's small and only for the clan which is carefully guarded with powerful ninjas. I told Mama that I wanted to be a ninja and she smiled and told me I could be anything I wanted to be, but Auntie Margie says that it's nonsense, and it's no life for a young lady.

Auntie Margie is just mad she can't be a ninja cause she's too old. Anyways, the village has strict rules everyone has to follow and things they're expected to do each day based on age and gender. Since it's summer, all the girls around my age have to work more since theirs no school. I get up at 7, eat breakfast, wash up, brush my teeth, get dressed and head outside to collect berries. Or catch fish, or tend to the garden. Sometimes I work with the farmer and he gives me odd jobs around. I don't like him much, he just barks orders and bosses everyone around. And if he thinks you didn't do something right he makes you start all over, it takes usually all day to finish just one thing right with him! I like his wife Lisa, she brings out her fresh lemonade to us to cool off. She's nice and everyone loves her lemonade and pies.

Mama's pies are good, too, but there nothing like Ms. Lisa's pies. Right now I'm picking berries. It's one of my least favorite chores, but I enjoy it. I don't like it because I can't tell which ones are poisons, "Are you trying to kill us?!?!" the elders would yell at me. I'd flinch away, and they'd thrust the berries into the fire to burn. But I payed more attention at school, and even talked to my teacher so now I know. After this, I'd go home and make the table. Eat dinner, take a shower (I like to go to bed clean after being in the hot sun, I don't like sleeping in sweat), and go to bed. On weekends I can go out to play with the other kids, but they're so snobby to each other. Somehow they see me as the quiet girl who gets into trouble a lot.

Today sure was hot. The air was thick and hardly any breeze came by. I'm glad I have to pick berries on days like these, I can lay under the bushes and take a nap until the bell chimes for dinner if I finish early. No one would see me, sometimes I run off here when I wanna be alone. I set the basket full of different berries next to me, I had a few in a smaller bag for Ms. Lisa, knowing she would need some for her next pie. I pushed them off to the side and layed underneath a big blueberry bush. I put my hair up in one big ponytail when I did chores, it kept my hair out of my face and it was less noticeable when I wanted to take a nap in the berry bushes. I yawned and layed on my side, the shade would keep me cool until later..........

 

Screaming, my nose scrunched up. Who would be screaming now? Explosions? My eyes opened wide at the closeness of the noise. I was wide awake now. I abandoned my berries, and crawled closer to the pathway, keeping my body and face close to the ground. The screaming came from the distance as people ran with fear in their eyes towards the path leading away from the village. More explosions went off, one right behind them, setting off in a beautiful mixture of orange, yellow, and tan. Somehow it seemed beautiful to me despite the villagers were about to lose their lives. Five of them got away, two of them crawling, one limping, the others looking back and stumbling over things they wouldn't had they not been afraid.

It reminded me of a scary movie, just at daytime. An explosion went off close to my face, and I jumped as my heart raced. I held it, now noticing how fast it was going and how much I was trembling.

I was afraid.

When the dust cleared I saw only one man still crawling with one leg bleeding badly. My eyes watered, I wanted to run away but I couldn't move. I saw the footsteps of a stranger. He wore sandals, they were different then what the clan made. I saw the ends of blonde hair, but I didn't dare look up at his or her face. They might see me, then they would see the fear in my eyes and kill me for sure. "How pitiful," the unfamiliar voice said, "You stand there and cower at my art when you should be appreciating it." "No, please, spare me, please!!!" The voice sighed, "You insult my art now, I'll have to show you what my true art can really do." The man continued to yell and plead and beg for mercy while a small spider crawled onto his face. It wasn't any regular spider I've ever seen, the shape of it was strange, almost like it was sculpted, and it was white.

"Katsu!" An explosion went off, smaller then the others before. There was a scream but it got cut off. "Hm" I imagined a smirk on the killer's face, I watched as the killer's feet moved past, down the road and out of sight. It was quiet now, not a sound. It was over. I scanned over the ground. Over at the dead people, the man with the blown off head and missing leg, I had never seen so much blood in all my life. I started hyperventilating, and it occurred to me that I had been holding my breath to the point where my head spinned. Everything spinned, the world semed to shake and all I could see were the dead bodies with missing limbs. It was too much my eyes shook and I couldn't see straight.

"STOP!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I layed on my side hugging myself, looking away from the bloody path. And I cried, I cried for my Mama and screamed at the top of my lungs.

Because I now know what true fear is.


	2. Gypsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the akatsuki or Naruto, and I half own the OC's in this story. I think I may have made Deidara a little out of character in chapter three, or maybe I did too much. Comment please!  
> Note: I finally finished hooray!!! Now, the last thing I want you to do is tell me who your favorite pairing is, or if you want a pairing to change just let me know  
> http://www.quizazz.com/quiz.php/1211495/Whos-your-favorite-pairing/

Walking. I'm so tired of walking, I want to stop and ask a nice family if they would take me in. But they probably wouldn't want a dirty grimy child like me. So I keep walking, going from village to village, my shoes scraped up and old now, so I left them in a dumpster. My stomach never stops growling now. I should've took some food from the village before I burnt it down, or at least thought to grab some berries. But I was too afraid. All I thought of was to burn the bodies and the village to get rid of the image, and get as far away from there as I could, in case the killer decides to come back.

It didn't work though, I still have nightmare of that man with no head or leg. I still dream of those people running for their lives with the beautiful explosion right behind them in the background. Sometimes the killer finds me and takes me off, like the headed horseman does in my old nightmares when I was 5. Once he took me to the ocean and chained me to something, and all I remember is sinking while a sharp pain came from the leg that was chained up and bubbles, and a bright light......but then I wake up. I promised myself I would no longer sleep, and now my clothes are dirty, I smell funny, and my hair is a mess. I tied up my hair with an old scarf my Mama tied her hair up with, it smelled just like her, which is why I wanted it. I never take it off now.

Winter is approaching, I can tell by the chill that gets sharper each night. Light snow falls sometimes but I hardly ever pay attention. I stopped by a nearby window to stare at a family praying by a huge table with a turkey. My stomach growled again and I drooled a little, but kept going. I remember last Christmas when Mama made a big huge turkey, how yummy it tasted covered in gravy. How we went outside and played in the snow, then came back in to sit by the fire and sip hot chocolate. I missed that warmth and comfort now, I felt scared on my own, I don't know what to do. wish I was back at the village with my clan, they'd know what to do. No matter how much I hated that place I knew I needed them. At least until I was of age to do whatever I want.

'Stop thinking about food. It'll only make you more hungry.' I was at the foot of an alley when my legs gave out. A carriage came by. Was I dreaming? Carriages are only in stories with the princesses in it, I was no princess right now. Far from it. It stopped a mere few feet from my face. The driver stepped down, he looked like he was going to say something but paused. "Child. Can you hear me?" I said nothing, the hunger for food and sleep was overpowering, I couldn't speak. I stared up at him, knowing I looked like road kill with bloodshot eyes. "Are you mute child?" My eyes closed halfway, giving into the tiredness. "Oh dear, you hang in there child, I'll take you to help right away." He picked me up right when I was about to give in and opened the carriage, I saw the eyes of many other young girls but not much beyond that. My eyes closed giving into the sleep.

I sat in the middle of the village. I must be dreaming, I burned down the village. No one was around, it was completely silent. Not even the women gossiping about their lazy husbands, or bragging about their children. A man in the distance, I think it was a man anyways. It was only a small shadow that grew larger and larger with each step. When he entered the gates, I stood up, my face into a tight line, my arms out straight across, I would protect my village at any costs, even if this is a dream. He stood right in front of me, he was much taller than my father was. I tried to look up at him but the sun was in the way of his face, all I got was that he had long blonde hair that was down.

"I won't let you pass, go away." I tried to say, but it wouldn't come out my mouth. I just stared up at him trembling. No matter how much I didn't want to admit it, I was afraid of this killer, whoever it was. They had showed me what fear is, and they could do it again, I knew it. "I'll show you and your tiny village what true art is." From his hand I made out a small spider like the one he threw at that man with no leg. My eyes widen and I felt my pupils get small. I wanted to scream, but I didn't. I just stood there. "Katsu!" he yelled, and threw the bird straight at me.

"NO!!! NO!!!!" Something shook me, a hand. It wasn't the explosion after all. "Child, child, calm down." It was the driver from before. In the light he looked more sophisticated than I imagined. He had on a black suite wit a tie and slicked back black hair with a black twirly mustache. What was with this dude and black? "Where are your parents child?" he face showed concern, a look I haven't seen in a very long time. "Their dead." He seemed taken aback for a few seconds, but then regained his composure. "I could ask the master if you could stay with us, but then you'll have to join our group." "Group?" His voice seemed even more sophisticated than before, it was driving me mad, "Yes, what do you know about gypsies my dear?"

"Not much.....actually nothing" "I'll explain to you later, for now, you must rest and eat, then we'll negotiate what you must do if we do adopt you. Your room is over there with the other girls. If you need anything, just ask anyone for Sebastian." I nodded, this kinda went by fast, but I have a warm bed and a free meal so I'll take it for now. He said something about adopt too, this might be my lucky day. But I still can't shake off some weird vibe I'm getting from him when he said something about joining their group and gypsies.

I looked thoughtful as I went into a room with many bed and 12 of them taken already. They whispered as I walked past but I was too tired to care. I layed down at the end by the window so I could stare at the sky. I laid down and dreamed off into a deep sleep.


	3. Damn I hate whores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the akatsuki or Naruto, and I half own the OC's in this story. I think I may have made Deidara a little out of character in chapter three, or maybe I did too much. Comment please!  
> Note: I finally finished hooray!!! Now, the last thing I want you to do is tell me who your favorite pairing is, or if you want a pairing to change just let me know  
> http://www.quizazz.com/quiz.php/1211495/Whos-your-favorite-pairing/

"Senpai, Senpai!!!!" "God dammit, go away you swirly faced bastard, un!!!!!" "But senpai, leader-sama wants all the akatsuki to go to the main room. He says he gots entertainment for tonight!!! But Tobi can't go." I ignored the baka's pathetic sad face, god dammit Leader knows I don't like whores. This is the fifth time this week he brought in "entertainment". The others like it I think, I'm starting to believe it's another damn idea he came up with to figure out my gender again.

Tobi said something about being a good boy (again) and left out. I pulled my cloak on (these hookers aren't getting any from me!), and went down to the main room since I had no other choice. Gre~at, they were already there. Sasori was drooling (the pig), Hidan said something about bitches, Kisame kept looking back at the door, Itachi had his bored expression. My teeth grinded together when I saw him, I felt my handmouths tense up, they wanted clay. Right when I reached for some, Leader started to speak "Good evening gentlemen, as you already know we are here for our entertainment again. Today's theme will be gypsies, so be prepared for a lot of dancing." The way he said dancing made my stomach churn.

I paused, moved my hand away from my clay pocket and ignored the sound of the door opening like I always do. It was going like it usually did with the endless torment of whores trying to get me to stand up and dance, but I refused. Something purple caught my eye, a lot of it. I didn't see a flash of skin like with the others. I looked over lots of heads to get a better look.

She's different, this one girl. She stood by the door close to the man who collects the money or whatever, and she danced perfectly with grace and style. She wasn't heavy-footed or slow like the others. She had on full clothing, no skin was showing besides the arm and stomach. When she looked up at me, I looked away. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea is she was a whore. Even though every sign pointed out that she wasn't. I started looking more closely at her features, her hair was a deep purple in one high ponytail. Her eyes were a lighter shade of purple and she looked thin enough to be a model. When she looked at someone, it was like she was really looking at you and not like she wanted to rape the fuck outta you.

She reminded me of art. I shook my head, What was I saying? I slid past her and the other man dude or whatever and went to my room. No one would notice I was gone.

...........

She was still stuck in my head as art.


	4. The truth will set you free to a better place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the akatsuki or Naruto, and I half own the OC's in this story. I think I may have made Deidara a little out of character in chapter three, or maybe I did too much. Comment please!  
> Note: I finally finished hooray!!! Now, the last thing I want you to do is tell me who your favorite pairing is, or if you want a pairing to change just let me know  
> http://www.quizazz.com/quiz.php/1211495/Whos-your-favorite-pairing/

A single candle was lit in the dark hallway. I hate the dark, whatever the boss wanted I hope it was quick, before I get paranoid and go to bed. A dark shadow came out of now where. I screamed and attempted to hit, but it caught my hand. "Ehehehe......sorry boss," I said once I got a good look at his face. He gave me a look, shook his head, and set the candle back down. He spoke in such a quiet whisper that I had to strain my ears to hear, "Briana, I have a very important job for you." "As always, I'm sure it has to do with sneaking around again." I glared at him, he never told me about my job in particular was to pretend I'm innocent and that the man would have my first time, then k.o. him and steal the money while we leave quietly.

The innocence is only half an act, and I am really a virgin, I just don't like the job of lying and stealing. "Yep, and I've found a big one, it's down the hall to the left in the room with that stitched up man, we've hit the jack pot this time." He put on a smile that reminded me of an ugly Siamese cat. I sighed, I would leave, but I have to wait until someone decides to purchase me. I hate this. "Look boss i-" before I could say anything else, the man was tackled to the ground and there were some violent noises. My eyes widen as I tried to ask them what was going on, while looking for the light switch.

"What's going on?!?!?" a voice asked while the lights switched on. I blinked a couple of times until my vision came back to me. I needed some glasses bad. I looked down at the floor which had a little blood on it, and the boss on the floor with bruises and unconscious. The stitched up man glared at me for a long time, then he lunged at me. I stayed still, giving him a mean look. I felt ready for a fight for some reason, even though I've never really fought anyone before, just roughed up a couple people if things looked bad. But this felt different.

I felt a surge of power, but it stopped when I realized someone had moved in front of me. He had long blond hair, and he was doing something I couldn't see, since he was taller than me. There was a sharp pain in my head and I remembered that day my village was slaughtered. I remembered the ends of some blonde hair and sandals. I tried to suppress it and come back to what was going on, but it still hurt.

The stitched up man had apparently calmed down, and the blonde sat in another chair, giving him some sort of stern look. The one that was staring at me had orange hair and lots of piercings. "I think you better explain." I sighed and told them that I was homeless, and how the boss taken me in, and made me a gypsy, and how I'd been faking it all along to steal money he forced me to steal. I told them how much I hated there. "I wasn't going to steal your money though, honest, I was going to go against it." The stitched up man stared at me. I tried to keep a straight face, but his eyes seemed so creepy, some fear and a whimper made it's way out. The man snickered, said something about being weak, and walked off.

"I'll have to ask you to take your friends and leave." orangy said. "Aw, do they have to? I was starting to have fun!" a red head whined, I just now noticed that he was shirtless........ "Yes, the akatsuki should go to bed, you all have missions to complete." The group groaned. "Didn't you hear me? I said I hate it-.......wait are you guys ninjas?!?!?!?" He nodded. "Can I stay with you?!?!?" "I don't think we're what your expecting....." "Oh please? Whatever you guys are, I can at least tell it's better than this........even if you are perverted. " A silver haired man tried to hold back a laugh, while the blonde looked somewhat irritated.

"Fine. I'll have someone show you the basics to make sure its fair, then tomorrow you'll show us what you can do." I nodded "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!" He made a face a turned away a little. "Yeah, yeah, I'll show you to Konan's room, you can stay with her for the night." "Yes sir, I promise you won't be dissapionted sir!!" I saluted him while he sighed and walked off. I followed with a half march. I think I heard a chuckle.

Anyways, I can't wait, this is my chance to move on to something better.


	5. The devil never seemed so cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the akatsuki or Naruto, and I half own the OC's in this story. I think I may have made Deidara a little out of character in chapter three, or maybe I did too much. Comment please!  
> Note: I finally finished hooray!!! Now, the last thing I want you to do is tell me who your favorite pairing is, or if you want a pairing to change just let me know  
> http://www.quizazz.com/quiz.php/1211495/Whos-your-favorite-pairing/

Today was the day. Konan happily took me in as her roommate the other night. I was extremely happy, we talked all night and did a lot of girly things I know I would never do. But I did it anyway. I never knew how lonely I really was until we got deep into conversation. She told me about the akatsuki members and described each of them to me, so I knew their names and wouldn't get them mixed up. I think I saw her blush when she mentioned Pain, the orange haired leader. I raised my eyebrow, but she looked away and said it was nothing.

I cooked breakfast for them, surprisingly, no one really knew how to cook besides Konan, and she wanted a break. I'm surprised I still know how to cook, I though I would've forgotten after 5 years, but I guess not. Konan taught me ninja stuff they call training after breakfast, I've never worked so hard in my life. First, I had to do stretches and work out a little so I wouldn't pull any muscles and get my blood going. Then she showed me chakra control, how to use weapons (the simplest one is a kunai, she also told me a story about how Deidara lost his arms and battled with only a kunai in his mouth to get me inspired), walking on water and trees with just my feet, and tried to see what my element was. I'm air, I thought I would be water, but maybe I don't strike as the calm, cool, collected type.

Anyways, I have to battle one of the akatsuki members, they won't tell me who it is. Konan gave me some basic ninja equipment to use, and a ninja outfit. I have no headband, (I had asked Konan's about hers, she told me everyone who has trained ninjas get one, no wonder my village didn't have one, they used other ninja from other villages to protect them, the cowards!). Now is my chance to show what I've got.

But now that I've walked down this hallway, I felt more nervous than anything. I felt alive after having a good bath and clean clothes and food to eat, but I felt butterflies in my stomach. I knew that none of them were afraid to fight a girl, nor would they feel any guilt afterwards. I also figured out that this wasn't child's play, they are seriously powerful ninjas. I don't know why they're together or what their after, but I know I have to be serious about this.   
I took a shaky gulp as Konan gave me a look, I tried to give her a smile to tell her I'm okay, but it didn't work. "Don't worry, they'll go easy on you, you don't look like much of a fighter or a ninja, so they won't do anything rash." I still looked scared, "And if Pain still does't think your good enough, I'll force him to make you join, your rank maybe something I can't control though." Whoop-dee-freaking-do. Next thing you know I might become thei mascot or something.

I went out into the training area, I guess this is where the battle would take place. I stopped in front of Pain "Are you sure you wanted to go through with this?" I gulped and nodded. "Alright then, who wants to battle her?" "Oh, oh, me, me!!!" some of them raised their hands and jump up and down. What the hell? "Me, pick me you fucker!!!!" Hidan yelled. "Oi, Hidan calm down, if she battles you it would never end, you'd end up sacrificing her anyways." He scanned over the akatsukis while mumbling about who would be the easiest. "Deidara, you go." Deidara looked, up. I guess he didn't expect his name to be called, he walked past me and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you un." Un....un....where have I heard un before? My head started hurting again, the memory was popping up. No, not now, I can't deal with this now.

I ignored the sharp pain, as I got into a fighting stance. Pain announced a starting point, and Deidara went into his pocket. I tensed, I should just watch for now. He pulled out his hand and out came a small bird. I looked slightly confused, what was a bird suppose to do? Peck my eye out? But then I stopped, it looked like the same style as that spider that exploded on the one-legged-man's face. He threw it upward and it grew bigger while he jumped on it. He floated below me, waiting for my next move I guess. But I didn't do anything.

Everything connected now, those sandals, the blonde hair, the bird, and the spider. But I wanted to be sure of one thing. I lunged up at him, knowing I couldn't move that high but making it seem like I could, he threw a spider at me.........the same spider for the one-legged-man!!!! I made a sharp turn to the left and landed to the right of him, turning around to see a beautiful mini explosion. I turned back to him, his hand mouths quickly chewing on some more clay I bet. I suddenly shook, my body trembled. But this wasn't like the last time, I didn't feel afraid or helpless. I felt hot, and the need to hurt Deidara.

I felt anger.

I charged straight at him, everything else blurring except my eyes on him. He looked panicked at my sudden change of heart, and tried to pull out more clay but my eyes felt hot and burned. He looked dead at my eyes, then his hands fell limp at his sides, his eyes looking laid back, his body less tensed, was he teasing me? I leaned over and did something I never did before, I felt one leg hit something hard, probably the bird, I sung my hands back and hit him dead on the cheek.

I hurted the cute devil.


	6. The human weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the akatsuki or Naruto, and I half own the OC's in this story. I think I may have made Deidara a little out of character in chapter three, or maybe I did too much. Comment please!  
> Note: I finally finished hooray!!! Now, the last thing I want you to do is tell me who your favorite pairing is, or if you want a pairing to change just let me know  
> http://www.quizazz.com/quiz.php/1211495/Whos-your-favorite-pairing/

"You are a weapon." "I am a weapon" "Your purpose is only to destroy." "My purpose is only to destroy." Not this again. Mother combed my hair gently and gave me the "You are a weapon" speech again. Sometime's I think she really believes she's hypnotizing me. But am I really just a weapon? Was I only created to destroy? It sometimes seems like there's no other purpose to be around. She kept doing this for an hour until Father walked in.

"I have a mission tomorrow, and I'm gonna bring weapon with me." Mother gave him a stern look, "Now you know this weapon has a name and it's Lyric, this is the last time I'm going to ask you to call her that!" Father waved her off, "Whatever, just make sure I can use her for the mission." Mother made a humph and put her hands on her hips.

I was about to get up and go to my room when Father looked out the window. "Ugh, that damn hobo is out there again." "You mean the one who's a;ways begging for food and money?" Mother asked, picking up a basket of laundry and walking to the kitchen for some odd reason. "Yes, that's the one. And he's been getting on my nerves for quite some time, it's obvious that he's not going anywhere in life......." He looked at me, I straightened up but looked away, already knowing what he wanted.

"Weapon, please go dispose of that......trash." I shook with anger a little at the way he said trash.The man is only human, it's not his fault he lost everything. I walked as slow as I could towards the door and outside. The man looked happy to see me and stared up at me with shiny eyes and holding up his beggars cup. "Run" I whispered. I knew he wouldn't get away, but a head start would at least ease the bad feeling in my gut. I held up my scythe and he quickly got the message, and ran. I sighed.

"No, please, spare me!!!!" he pleaded as he hung in mid air, "I wish I could." I replied and slashed the scythe down into his flesh as deep as I could make it go. I stared at the bloody body now cut in two. I didn't want to go back, I already knew this, but who knows what might happen if I just take off running now. I disgust myself, I'm too much of a coward to even take the chance to run. Father started calling me back, asking if I was done, telling me not to go overboard and to save my energy for the mission. My hands tightened into fists.

I gritted my teeth together, feeling the anger hot within me. I turned and walked back, not looking at his face. I said nothing to my mother as she stared straight ahead at my Father's back and went to my room and shut the door.

~~~~

"Have you gone mad?!?!?" Mother yelled. "No, don't you see dear wife? With this we can rule the world!!!! We can be kings and queens of the five great nations!!!!" "You really have gone mad." Mother stared at Father with disbelieve, "That's it, I'm getting rid of this weapon once and for all." "You will do no such thing!!!!" "Look at yourself!!! You've gone mad, you killed your own teammates and failed the mission because you killed off everyone!!!" "I had to make sacrifices to make it out alive." "Sacrifices, sacrifices!!! Pah, rubbish!!!!!" Mother scoffed as she walked towards me. Father grabbed her arm, but Mother only turned as slapped him. She proceeded her way towards me.

Then Father said something that made me hate him and myself forever for, "Weapon!!!! Kill her, kill your mother!!!!" I shook my head no as my eyes widened, Mother cried and ran towards me, Father continuing on about his madness.

And then it happened.

Four stab marks were seen through her stomach up to her heart, though nothing touched her. And she fell to the ground, bleeding. Father mad ea crazed laugh as she whispered her last words of hate to him. I screamed for her, somehow I had gotten attached to her even though she treats me like a weapon, but she's nothing like my father. I cried and screamed and screamed and yearned for her to come back. But nothing happened, she just layed limp in my arms. She was gone.

And did I mention that I'm only three and a half years old?


	7. Goodbye father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the akatsuki or Naruto, and I half own the OC's in this story. I think I may have made Deidara a little out of character in chapter three, or maybe I did too much. Comment please!  
> Note: I finally finished hooray!!! Now, the last thing I want you to do is tell me who your favorite pairing is, or if you want a pairing to change just let me know  
> http://www.quizazz.com/quiz.php/1211495/Whos-your-favorite-pairing/

"And don't disobey me again. Do what I tell you!!!!" My face stung, a big black and blue bruise stayed on there. I held my cheek. Not this again. I feel the heat in my cheeks rise, and my body tense up. Last time he hit me I could barely control myself, and gave him a scare on his back. I would've done worse if I hadn't snapped back from his loud girlish scream. But this time I don't know.

I looked down away from him and mumbled an apology, even though I really didn't mean it. All I wanted to do was put my drawings on the fridge for everyone to see, but he tore it down, ripped it up, and threw it to the side, saying he didn't want that crap on his fridge. I told him it wasn't crap.......well more like yelled, and he hit me, saying not to disobey him again. I have to hide all my drawings from him, because he doesn't like them.

I think it's just because he misses mom, if that's even possible for a bastard like him. She used to paint so many beautiful paintings and sell them for some quick cash sometimes. Other times she kept the ones she really liked or treasured the most. One of them was me, sleeping on a window seat while it rained outside under a warm blanket. She kept it in the attic, where my new room now is. Father-no-that man turned my room into his man cave. I hide that picture safe and sound in a place he'll never even think to look, and trust me-he don't think that hard.

I rubbed the bruise on my face, I had gotten used to the pain long ago by now. I reached down to pick up the remains of my pictures, I could just redraw them later. That man put his foot on top of the pile, "I don't want you making anymore of these shitty, half-drawn drawings, got that?" The heat got stronger. Whatever he said I didn't hear, I was too busy staring at where his heart laid.

He grabbed me by my collar and we looked eye to eye. He raised his hand high again, ready to strike down but I caught it in my hand. He said something else, it was like his voice was on mute now. I smirked out of amusement at how weak he really was now. How come I never did this sooner? I reached behind my back and grabbed my scythe. He still looked at my hand, now trying to set his arm free by pounding his fist against mine but I was unable to feel the pain at this point.

I smirked and cut the scythe deep into his skin and made gash marks in places I couldn't dare touch even with the scythe. I just kept going and going, until I couldn't recognize him anymore and he looked like pink and red pig intestines. He was dead.

Lyric: Age 4-goodbye Father


	8. We're the akatsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the akatsuki or Naruto, and I half own the OC's in this story. I think I may have made Deidara a little out of character in chapter three, or maybe I did too much. Comment please!  
> Note: I finally finished hooray!!! Now, the last thing I want you to do is tell me who your favorite pairing is, or if you want a pairing to change just let me know  
> http://www.quizazz.com/quiz.php/1211495/Whos-your-favorite-pairing/

"Now you said she's known as the human weapon?" A bald man nodded to two men in cloaks and travelling hats, "That's right, she used to be known as that until she murdered her parents........" "She murdered her parents?" the other man in a cloak asked. "That's right, the other villagers stay away from here cause their scared they may be next. No one has hardly ever seen her, and she lives all the way down there on that hill in the old mansion." He pointed towards what would look like a creepy house you would see in a horror movie on Halloween night, but only at that specific time. Now it seemed harmless to the point where it was laughable.

One man laughed and patted him on the shoulder, you take care old man. Both the two strange men walked in the direction of the house while the old man turned to stare at them because he could've sworn one of them had blue skin.......

~~~~~

Sigh. Bored again. I've read every book the village has to offer, played all the games, drew all the things I could draw, there was nothing left to do. Ding Dong. UGH, go away, I don't want the village kids teasing me again about a monster or something like that. I knew if I stayed quiet they would get bored of shouting insults and go away, but only if I stayed quiet. It kept going so I peeked out the window, don't let it be someone trying to sell something. Two travelers, I can tell by the way they dress.

"Go away, I have nothing to offer to travelers." "We're not here to beg for food and shelter-" :We just want to ask you a question, and then we'll leave." Both different voices, they weren't from around here. I opened the door just a crack to peek through. "What do you want." One had a giant wrapped up sword on his back, the other one spoke though, grabbing my attention. "We would like if know if your willing to join the akatsuki." I frowned, not more power-hungry mother fuckers. "No thanks, I'm not interested in taking over the world or being used as a secrete weapon."

"That's not what the akatsuki are about-" "We could care less about taking over the world, we just do it cause we want to or for our own selfish reasons." "We know about your past which could be an opportunity to show how your not a weapon of mass destruction." "Or get ride of the people like you father......" My eyes widened when he said father. The offer was a little tempting, plus it was boring here........ "Aw, come on, you can even read Itachi's books, he's been itching for competition now." I paused considering my options, there wasn't much left for me here so......why not? "Sure, I'll join." "That's the spirit, welcome aboard the akatsuki kid."


	9. Polite country bumpkin

"Shoulders back, chest out, chin up, legs together, back straight." "Shoulders back, chest out, chin up, legs together, back straight." a group of students repeated after their teacher. It was an all girls school, the same one I went to about a year ago. I still remember the ugly uniform. It was more of a proper edicate school, Cross Academy was the name of it........and I hated that place. I loath it more than anything. It's not the school I hate, just what they teach, how they teach it, and the people there.

The teachers are all snobby, the girls are even worse with their cattiness. Everything has to be perfect, even if your just with your friends, because the students there compete to become the best of the best. They also send students home if their not "at their exceptional best", like it's some type of elimination round.

I was sent there in the first place because my family saw me as too country which to them is improper. But what did they expect when I lived on a farm with my father (who himself is a farmer, and a good one too), and a mother who sells and grows vegetables for a living? I'm not sure how, but I ended up graduating. Now I'm waiting for my mother in the backyard, watching the schoolgirls get farther and farther away, pitying them.

What took her so long? I was beginning to get impatient. I walked back to the house to investigate. I only opened the door a crack before I heard them say my name in a hushed tone, "Damn that edicate school, now Mikka's too weak to do anything." "You know that's not true, she's been helping out at the house." "Still, you know I want her to have a better life than this." "True. But maybe we should reconsider, she doesn't have to be a ninja, we are a poor family, and extra hands could bring in more money-" "Nonsense, I'll just call Mr. Morrise, he'll know what to do, he can make her stronger." Mother didn't answer him, I heard a kiss noise, then father continue, "I only want what's best for her." There was a long pause then an, "Okay."

Oh god, not Mr. Morrise. He was the witch doctor, I personally find nothing wrong with him personally. But when it comes to his job, I don't exactly......trust him. He's a bit koo koo for coa coa puffs if you know what I mean. I heard some more shuffling, then footsteps, Mama was probably on her way to the backyard now. I panicked and ran to the spot I was in before, trying to make it seem like I hadn't heard anything. She came right by me and sat down criss-cross-applesauce. I didn't look at her, but out of the corner of her eye I saw her put on a small smile, "Let's get started shall we? Let's plant lots of strawberries that way we can make strawberry ice cream with the extras leftover." I smiled a little, Mama always knew my second favorite thing to eat was strawberry ice cream, next to vanilla.

~~~~~

"Now, open your mouth wide and say ah." "Aaaahhhh" This was taking forever, if this was all Dr. Morrise was gonna do, then we could've seen a regular doctor. He checked my pulse, heart, ears, eyes, nose, reflexes, etc. He didn't seem to be doing anything magical or mysterious like most witch doctors do in fairy tales. "Alright, you seem healthy." I sweat dropped and tightened my fists, all this for nothing?!?!? He turned to my parents, "I just need to ask you a few questions and have you sign some legal papers before we get started." Get started? With what? He just said I was healthy!!!!! "Of course," my father answered, the three of them moving into the other room.

I sat and wandered what exactly he needed to get started on. I hope I wasn't due for anymore shots. A new terror went through me like a shill, I had a thing against needles, they pinched my skin in a painful way and I was positive I got all my shots done last month. I wasn't due for another 5 months, I checked on Mama's big calender notebook. I covered my arms and legs with a blanket, they wouldn't get me without a fight. They walked back in, my parents staying close to the door, Dr. Morrise with some type of tank thing with him.

"This won't hurt a bit, all you have to do is sleep......" He held up a mask that blew out some white gas. Before I could say anything, he held it up to my face. I looked at my parents and tried to scream, but nothing came out. All I saw were two shadows when I saw them.........

and then black.

~~~~~~~

Noises, yelling I think, Someone's hollerin, Father? He sounds mad. I lazily opened my eyes and gazed their way. My hearing was kinda fuzzy, but I got what they were saying: "What do you mean their was a mistake?!?!? Your suppose to be a doctor for pete's sake!!!!!" "I know, I know, but there was something missing, either in the potion or the body-I-i'm not sure, but I'll come back next week and we can fix it." Mama stepped in before Papa said anything else, "Thank you, we'd really appreciate that, have a good evening Mr. Morrise." She escorted him to the door and Dr. Morrise left with a tip of his black old worn hat.

Father took a seat on the couch with a frustrated sigh, "She's not even my daughter anymore-she's half my daughter!" Mama talked in a quiet tone she used when I was upset, "She's only half puppet, she can get stronger that way, and if it doesn't work out we can always call Dr. Morrise to fix it for free." "No, Morrise is an idiot, he doesn't know anything. He's proved that to me now." "Honey....." My eyes reclosed, the sleep was still there. Did they say something about half puppet? I wandered about this while everything went black.


	10. Go: leave

My stomach growled for the hundredth time this week. "Mama....I'm hungry." I whined again. She didn't answer me, she hasn't said anything to me since the day Mr. Morrise came by, neither has father for that matter. Were they ignoring me? They were acting like I wasn't even there. They gotten rid of all my baby pictures hung up that Mama cherished so much, and when I asked them about my chores they just kept walking like they didn't see or hear me. They didn't set my plate at the table anymore, and they once tried to lock me in my room I think.

I'm starting to feel like a stranger, and I'm getting the feeling that I'm not wanted here. I don't know what to do though, where would I go if they don't want me here. I laid my head on top of the table to think. I wanted to cry, I could feel it, but I didn't. It's only three more days until Mr. Morrise comes back and fixes whatever is wrong with me, I can hold out for three more days. My stomach growled again, hopefully I can hold out for three more days. I don't know how much more I can take.

Something grabbed the back of my shirt collar and flung me upward. I gasped and my eyes widened, my heart raced, what the heck?!?!? I turned to the side to see Papa glaring at me with the same glare he gives the debt and rent collectors, "I'm tired of looking at your face, you look nothing like my daughter, who are you?!?!?" He screamed at my face, spit flew past me ad onto the wall. I was too afraid and shocked to say ew though.

When I didn't answer, he scoffed and walked towards the door. Mama followed behind him, screaming sternly for him to put me down. He didn't listen and sung the door open and flung me hard into the freezing cold soft snow. I winced while Mama pushed past him to make a run for me. Papa grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back in, slamming the door. I heard the door lock.

~~~~~~~

I've been waiting for two days now. There was no one there except some voodoo lady down the block telling fortunes and other things. They weren't going to open the door, it hit me like a brick. Thinking this over I noticed how I jumped and my heart leaped for joy when I saw the curtain flutter, but only to be disappointed when it stopped.

I should just give up. There's nothing else out there that could possibly help me. I stood up, my feet numb from the cold. I walked down the street when the voodoo lady looked at me. "Would you like to know your fortune?" I shook my head no, and kept walking. "What about a card game?" she pushed, business must be slow for her to be this desperate. I stopped and turned to her. "I'll do it for free since you look so down, I saw you standing out in the snow for so long,I might as well give you a break." This lady was ugly, she had a pointy sharp nose and chin with a long face. She had lots of wrinkles and black pupiless eyes. She also had some ugly mole on the side of her nose, but her small tent had heat, which felt nice to stand by, so I'd play her little game or whatever for now.

"It's simple, just pick one card and I can tell your whole future." What a great load of bullshit, but I didn't want to move away just yet, so I chose a card. It had a puppet master on there hold a porcelain doll with strings attacked to it, though the strings were cut short. The lady held her bony wrinkled hand out for the card which I placed neatly into her palm. She studied it carefully, "There's a puppet waiting in your future, but it doesn't say much more than that." "Then I'm glad I didn't pay, all that for only one card? That's no future, this was a rip off. Thanks for wasting my time lady>" I walked away from her. "Why you little_!" she threw the card but they only landed in the snow.

I smiled, what was with me? I've never been this rude to anyone since I've been to Cross Academy. I smiled at first but it only faded away. My pace got faster to a speed walk, which accelerated to a jog, then a run. My eyes water and I tried to hold back the tear, believe me I did. But they came out anyway. I ran and pushed past people rudely without saying excuse me, crying the whole time.

I was running away.

My name is Mikka, no last name, just Mikka, and I'm half puppet.


	11. Karma is a bitch

Another one of Otou-san and Okaa-san's boring parties. Why do they do these parties? It's only old people coming to talk about how much I've grown and what a wonderful heir I will be to the clan. Ugh, I wish I was Emi right now, goofing off and playing in the garden instead of staying here with these smelling old people. Auntie Rune got me a tiara, sometimes I think she does that on purpose because she knows I don't wanna be heir. I tried to tell her I didn't want the tiara and I would never use it so she should take it back instead of wasting her money. She insisted that it was her own free will to buy this for me out of the kindness of her heart, and I, (not wanting to look like a jackass about the wasting money part), took the gift happily.

~~~~~~

Finally the torture was over and I can rest easy now. Okaa-san was most likely saying her goodbyes to the guests at the door, and Otou-san talking to the men for a few more minutes while they put on their coats. It sounded they way it always did when there was a pause. Ah.....their gone at last. A scream broke out. More screams joined in, what was going on? There were banging noises that scared the living shit outta me. And the doorknob turned, I reached for my father's sword, (why he keeps it in my room, I don't know, but since I know how to use it I guess he thinks I can have it for self protection.), ready to kill whoever dared to enter my house. The door opened, and I raised the sword high above my head......only to be glomped by something with long black hair.

"ACK!!!" "Oh, Princess, thank goodness your okay!!!!" I recognized this voice, it was the Mary Lou, the maid and the only real person I actually liked. I think it's because she's so childish, she loves the idea of being a "princess" and "happily ever after with her prince charming" makes me smile. She likes the idea of a fairy tale, and not the hard rule of a independent Queen, like Elizabeth the III or something. But right now was no fairy tale.

"We have to hide you, their here." "Mary Lou, who's here?" "The enemy ninja!" The door creaked and opened, and Mary Lou pushed me violently into the closet. I heard a 'Where is she?' and a "I don't know", but the rest was muffles. There was silence after a few seconds and one of the door to the closet opened. A hand reached in and searched around, thank god they couldn't move any clothes, the dresses were to fluffy thick and their were too many off them to really move your hand around a lot. It moved right to left now, and it headed in the direction of my chest. Hell no, I held up my dagger from my back pocket, (I wear jeans under my dresses that I bought with my own money. I wouldn't be able to survive without them!), and held it up.

The hand slid right over the sword, and some blood got on the dagger. I heard and ouch and the hand pulled back. I peeked back and saw what looked like a man's hand bleeding and a woman standing there with her hands on her hips. I couldn't see their headbands, what village were they from? "Did you find her yet?" she sounded irritated, "No, she must've gotten away." "Gre~at, we might as well report back to the village......" The footsteps lead away from me, and they dissapeared.

I opened the closet door and cautiously slipped out. There was blood all over the walls, there was only one pile of bodies in a pile on the middle of the floor. But I could see more blood even worse out in the hallway, and some limbs laying there on the ground. I moved closer to the pile, the moon shone over it as though it were it light. I made out my Otou-san and Okaa-san's faces, but I could care less that they were dead, there was only one person I was real concerned about.......... I kicked both their bodies away to the side. I sighed, no, it wasn't her. It was Mary Lou, my eyes watered at the sight of her. I was mad now, but I had to suppress it. I grabbed my scythe, I was going after them...

~~~~

"So you did not get the girl?" "Affirmative, I'm sorry sir." "It's all his fault sir!!!" "Shut up woman!!!" "Just report back to the village." "Yes sir." I stared at Nami, why'd she always have to blame me for stuff? She turned to start walking off, but paused and turned. I looked in the direction she was looking. The was a girl holding a deadly looking sword, and she looked really pissed. Nami smirked, "Well it's our lucky day, the target came to us." "Where's my sister?!?!?" Sister? The brat had a sister? Boss didn't tell us this, Nami's smirk didn't waver, "Let's see, your sister......oh that's right, she's probably long gone by now." "You killed her?!?!?" She put her hands at her hips and had an amused face on now, "What if we did? What if we didn't? I don't exactly remember so many faces when I'm slaughtering a whole village." Okay, I got a bad feeling now, "Nami.....we should just_" "You bitch!!!!" The girl charged at Nami with her sword out.

I lunged, I had to do something to protect her, I'd rather die than her anyways. I felt a sharp pain in my side and Nami's eyes widened. I face-landed into the dirt. Nami screamed at me "What'd you do that for you idiot?!?!?" "To protect you." "I told you not to worry about me!!!!" "I know but I couldn't help it." I took her hand and put on the biggest smile I could, and then I told her, I told her what I always wanted to say to her for a long time.

"I love you Nami." Her eyes widened, and everything went dark.........

~~~~~~~

It's over now. The girl-Nami, I think that was her name, tried to get vicious near the end after the other one died. Maybe she loved him or maybe it was just the random confession I don't know. But she's dead now. I stared down at the two bodies and the red snow colored from blood. I was definitely no princess now, I could never even try, I was a killer. A monster.

"Sister, what did you do?!?!?!" an all too familiar voice asked. My eyes widened and I spun around, Emi stood there with wide eyes at me. She w=saw me kill those two ninja. My pupils went small, and the only thought that went through my brain was:

 

Oh shit.


	12. A freak accident

"Yesterday evening their was a horrible car accident that hit just off the highway. It is said after a car swerved and hit 15 different cars, 2 motorcycles, and a bus, the car caught on fire that almost burned down two other buildings. The police blame the drivers because they had money which easily caught on fire from the gasoline. Victims daughter is said to be recovering in the hospital, and we have no idea what condition she may be in." I flicked off the tv. Of course they wouldn't tell them my condition. My parents want more paparazzi around so they can get money. That's all they care about. That's why I don't mention money around them, or else their greedy asses will take whatever I've got. My Mother had looked up from trying to crack my father's safe, they always steal money from each other.

""Honey, are you okay?" I didn't answer her, it was her fault anyway. If they didn't try to rob a bank this never would've happened, they wouldn't be distracted by the police chasing them, crashed into a truck, and then the money wouldn't have gotten on fire. How they kept that a secrete from the press, I'll never know. They gave them a fake story to cover up the fact that their thieves.

My mother touched me face, but I only moved away from her. She sighed and I hear the lock turning again. It's all their fault I'm all wrapped up in cloth now, I haven't seen the light in over a week. My whole body has been covered in bandages, and it burns, I itch all over. This sucks cause I can't leave or even eat real food, some type of liquid crap they keep trying to make me eat. And I'm not sure but I think my nurse is a slut, I heard her flirting with the doctor multiple times. I haven't said a word since the incident, and tomorrowmy bandages come off.

Tomorrow was the day I see how hideous I've become.

~~~~~

"Ready Diamond?" I nodded and felt the doctor unwrap my bandages. my mother gasped, but the doctor kept on a straight face. "Let me see." my voice was hoarse and strained, but still audible. "Are you sure? You should wait two or three days until- " "I want to see now...please." I tried to be polite even though I was irritated now. The doctor leaned over and handed me the mirror.

.........

Is this really me? I touched my face but it burned. I hissed and winced back from my own touch. I only kept staring at the mirror. My brownish-red hair was now burnt down to an ugly brown, my peach skin down to a dark dirt brown. One of my eyes were now green and the whiteness of it had turned red like they were worse than bloodshot. My skin was stitched up all over like I was some poor girl's rag doll.

I heard the nurse down the hallway, "Okay sir, your daughter is right in this room, they just took off her banda-" she stopped in mid-walk when she saw me. There was silence as we both stared at each other and she dropped her clipboard. (Even though I seriously doubt anything was written on there, she flirts way to damn much!) Father caught up to her side and paused, his mouth open wide.

There was silence. Wasn't anyone going to say something. "That's not my daughter." Father said with sternness as he walked away. The nurse kept looking back at me and him, and when I turned away, she followed after my Father. "Wait, maybe we can sell her to an orphanage at a good price." I didn't look at my Mother while the doctor gave her a shameful look as she ran out.

The doctor turned back to me and set one hand on each shoulder, "Don't worry Diamond, everything will be fine, we can fix this." I broke out of his grip and ran. He yelled after me but I didn't stop running. I went past my Mother, Father, and the nurse-no I no longer know them, their not my family anymore, they want to sell me to an orphanage. Their just greedy mother fuckers.

I ran outside into the snow and kept going. My feet stung against the cold like nothing I've ever felt before, but I kept running with my head down. I ran straight past the front gates and turned back to my village, I know I would never be able to show my face again to this village. I covered my face and kept walking, maybe I can find a place where I belong, like a circus or something. But I can't ignore the feeling in my gut telling me that this wasn't suppose to happen.

It was a freak accident.


	13. Survivors

"Forgive and forget Briana, this is the thousandth time I told you this." Konan nagged me again to forgive again while checking herself out in the mirror, she does that every now and then. This time she couldn't decide on what to wear, but I know it's just a trick to get me to talk. I haven't said a word since I snapped and won that battle. Pein was surprised at me, and he agreed to let me join. I've been Konan's roommate ever since because their aren't enough rooms.

"Tons of people make mistakes, he was young and stupid, plus he was still a missing-nin terrorist for hire, so you really can't all blame him. What about this outfit?" she spun/twirled around so I could have a better view. She had her hair down, (personally I like Konan's hair better down, but she usually keeps it tied up in a bun, she doesn't like it in her face apparently), she had on a top with a complicated design on with a skirt and some leggings. She also had on some eye shadow and lip gloss, was she going somewhere special? Konan hates make-up, she likes the natural look like me.

I was about to open my mouth to say something, but closed it fast. I almost slipped up there. Konan's hope dissolved into disappointment as she grabbed a random outfit she often wore around the base and went into the bathroom to change. Konan told me lest night that Deidara was starting to show signs of recovery, but it was very slowly. I mumbled something that sounded like Hn and looked the other way. She asked me if I knew medical ninjustu, (what is that?), and tried to loop me into becoming a nurse for him, but it didn't work since I didn't really respond.

"It's been two weeks Briana, at least consider forgiving him. I just want you to go back to the way you were before, you were much funner to have around then." Konan opened the door and walked out to god knows where. I face planted into my pillow and felt the lump in my chest I always feel when I'm about to cry. I tried to push the tears out but they wouldn't fall, my vision just got blurry. Then I did something I should've done a long time ago. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror.

My stomach was thinner than it used to be, my chest slightly larger, my clothes a bit tighter. I sighed, I need to take better care of myself, that's what Mama would tell me. My hand balled into fist again and my teeth clenched together. Forgive and forget, forgive and forget. I know I can forgive, I just don't know if I can forget. The only other memories I have is the time I became a gypsy, but that was all a lie. I'll try the forgive part, that is what Konan said to do first, then I'll try to forget.

~~~~~~~

I did everything in my power to stall this moment, believe me I did, but I still couldn't avoid it. After looking at myself in the mirror, I decided to take a shower and eat some food and change my clothes. I felt like I had been awake for a long time. Then I did all my chores and offered to do some of the others, they looked shocked I was up and talking, but refused. I think Konan may have said something to them. Dammit!

The door to the infirmary seemed bigger than usual. I felt nervous now. What if he was angry and didn't want to talk to me? How would I forgive him then? No, I won't be nervous now. I reached over and grabbed the door and pushed it open. This was it. I looked at Deidara who had stopped watching tv to look at me. His expression wavered for five quick seconds the returned to normal, but I wasn't sure to what. "Um....hi" my eyes trailed up from his feet to the bruise on his cheek. I looked back down, I now felt stupid and dumb for even bothering him. What was I thinking? Of course he would still be mad at me.

"Hey, un." "Is it okay if we talk?" I asked in a quiet voice, (which wasn't like me), and shut the door with my foot. "Sure, but what happened to your voice, hmm?" "Ehehehe.........I must've lost it, it'll probably come back to me sometime." I sounded a little louder than before and hoped that he hadn't caught me lying. "I see....." There was a long pause.

"I wanted-"  
"You go ahead (un)."   
"No you (yeah)."  
"I insist (hmm)."   
...........  
"I'm sorry (un)!!!" We both blinked. "Your sorry for what, un?" He asked confused. "Well....you know.....I may have overreacted a little, beating you down wasn't exactly the best reaction in the world." He laughed, I puffed out my cheeks and frowned, "What's so funny." "I probably would've done the same thing if I were you, heck anybody would, yeah." My eyes got big and sparkled, "Really?" "No, un." "Gee, thanks for crushing my hopes and dreams." "I'm sorry, it's just that my parents were assholes, and you looked so cute at the moment that I couldn't help it, un." At first we both smiled, but then it hit us what he really said. Both of our eyes widened as we looked away.

"Deidara-san?" I asked after a moment, "Hmmm?" "What's medical ninjustu?" "I would show you, but I'm kinda injured so.......yeah." "Oh, I'm very sorry, please forgive I'll leave you alone now!" I opened the door and had my foot half way out when he stopped me. "You didn't let me finish, I could always just explain it to you, un" His face was so close.....my cheeks felt hot, was I blushing? "Y-your not suppose to be moving around yet!!" I made him sit down. I pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed. His eyes went back to normal from the wideness they were in from shock, did I surprise him again with a sudden change of character? He started explaining what medical ninjustu was while I carefully listened. I felt happy and like my old self again. We forgived each other and things feel right again.

Thank you Konan.

~~~~~~

"Are you sure you don't want me to make you a puppet Mikka-chan?" "I'm sure Sasori-kun." I took another sip of hot coa coa while the fire burned across the room. I looked out the window to see the snowman me and Sasori built together. One of them had ponytails like mine, we also made forts and had a snowball fight. And snow angels. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun.

"The snow reminds me of the time I found you." "You say it like it was centuries ago." "It felt like it. Do you remember what happened Mikka-chan?" "Yeah, I remember." I remember all too well.......

It was only a few days before Christmas. I should've died from the cold by now, I should've had frostbite badly on my feet and knees, but since I was half puppet I was mostly fine. I hadn't eaten or slept in days, so I was pretty much half dead. I smelled unbearable, and I looked like I was some hob's daughter. I had collapsed in the middle of the road, looking like road kill and thinking that would be the end for me. Either something would run me over or I would die and get eaten by some wild animal.

I waited for hours upon hours for something to end me already. But nothing happened. How did I even still have energy left? Right when I was zoning out, something grabbed me and picked me up. I caught the sight of red hair, then everything went black........

When I woke up I felt a wonderful warmth, and something soft wrapped around me. I was sitting by a fire, and a blanket was wrapped around me. My feet were placed in a bucket of warm water. I couldn't feel the water on my skin, and my feet felt numb. "So your awake" I turned, and red haired man was glancing by me. "You should've died from that frostbite, but I guess not." I looked away without saying anything. "Your half puppet aren't you?" I turned to him with my eyes wide with shock. "How did you-?" "I've seen many puppets ever since I was 5, I'll notice the signs of a puppet when I see one." I didn't say anything......"Thank you." "Your welcome." "Why did you save me?" "I pitied you, sitting there all alone, waiting for death, it almost made me shed a tear........almost." This guy was weird.

I looked at my skin which seemed to glow, and my hair seemed so bright........"I gave you a bath." I broke out into a huge smile "Thank you sir." Was that my voice? I hadn't heard it in so long. It sounded so weird to me. "Your welcome" he looked a little surprised at my happiness but I didn't care. My stomach growled, and the man smiled and took my hand. He led the way to the kitchen and gave me food.

~~~~~

Then there was one day I woke up and you weren't there. I waited by the window all day. By 10 o'clock I went out to look for you, I didn't watch the news that night and there was a bad snow storm. I still remember my tiny hands in my gloves holding my scarves still from flapping in the wind. My hat was on up to my eyebrows, and my coat pulled up to my nose, my boots sinking into the deep snow. The higher the snow got, the more I trudged and the slower I got. But I refused to stop now, I was so far, I couldn't turn around now. I ended up hiding away in a cave that night because I couldn't see.

When I woke back up, I was back at your house, the warm fire with the blanket and warm water like before. You smiled at me, "You have a habit of passing out in the snow, don't you?" I stared at you confused, you weren't angry with me? You just looked at me and asked me if I was hungry, I nodded and asked you where you went, "The store," you told me, breaking out into another smile, "to get some presents."

I continued to stay with you until New Year's day, when you asked me that one question that changed my life. "Mikka-chan...." I looked up at you, we were sitting on the roof with hot chocolate, it's my favorite thing to drink in the winter now because it reminded me of that warm water you had my feet in when you found me. "You seem to really like it here, and I don't think you have anywhere else to go, would you like to stay with me?" My eyes widened and I nodded yes. Then you kissed my forehead and told me happy new year.

After that you told me about the akatsuki, and how you were apart of it. I told you I didn't care and hugged you, and we went to the base together.

Because dammit Sasori, your the only family I've got now.

~~~~~~~

"You don't have to try so hard you know, it's not a contest, you don't have to kill your enemy every time." I nodded, if anyone has taught me this it's you Itachi. Your the one who taught me I'm not a killer, I'm a real person. I huffed and jumped back for a minute. I lunged at you again, my attacks getting weaker, even though I could never really hurt you in the first place. Your one of the most important people to me, after the lesson you taught me, your like the sensei I need as a precious student Itachi-san.

You had came by as a visitor as a mysterious stranger. I hadn't said anything to you, just stared for a very long time. I stayed in my room all day, you stood my my bedside and Emi stood in the doorway, half hiding. You said only one thing to me "You remind me of myself." I stared at you confused. You then waved it off, and explained to me what akatsuki is, and asked me if I was willing to join. I asked Emi first if it was okay with her, even though I already knew I wanted to go, it was the only place a killer like me was good for.

We went to the akatsuki together. I hadn't spoken a word for weeks, until finally you confronted me, "You think your a monster don't you?" I looked up at you with a shocked expression, "Are you a mind reader?!?!?" You smirked, "So she does speak. And no, I just went through the same thing you did." "Yeah, well I bet you didn't have to kill someone in front of your sister." "No...." I knew it, "My brother actually." I looked up at you again with wide eyes....again. Then you told me how you were both a proud heir to your family and an Anbu member, and how you had no other choice but to slaughter your own clan. But you kept your brother alive. "See? We're not so different are we?" ".......I guess not." I wasn't afraid of him, "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm nothing but a killer.

You frowned, and pointed to yourself, "Look at me, do you want to kill me?" "No." "What about the other akatsuki?" "No." "Your sister?" I glared at him, "Of course not, and you know this." "Exactly. You see, killers kill people for their own sick amusement, they do it because they don't care about anyone else and find it fun. I killed because I had to, you killed because you was worried about your sister, and you and I both regret these two things ever happening. Both are liable excuses. A real killer would've killed the murderers and their sister, their clan and their brother." What he said was true. The more I thought about it, the more innocent I seemed, and more like a regular person.

After that I talked more, and made more friends. My sister smiled more and stopped worrying about me. And I was happy. After that I asked you to be my sensei, you looked at me kinda funny, but I wouldn't give up until you agreed. Then you said sure, and you taught me even more stuff about being a ninja than before.

Because we killers have to stick together.

~~~~~~~

The tv flashed about some scary movie. But I wasn't scared. I don't get scared. Plus you were with me, and your heartbeat calms me down. You snored kinda loud, but it only helped me sleep faster. I twirled your Jashin necklace around in my fingers. I thought over the time when I first met you, you were wearing this same necklace around you. Your the one who showed me I'm not a weapon.

I hadn't talked for months after Itachi and Kisame brought me to the akatsuki. They were beginning to think I was mute, but you were the only one who kept trying to get me to talk. We sat in the living room and you had just finished telling me about Jashin. You picked up your cup of whatever you were drinking and took a long sip. Then I spoke the first words I'd said in a long time quietly, "Why do you talk to a weapon?" You almost chocked, surprised that I spoke even though I was sure you had barely heard me. Then you scratched the back of your head and looked thoughtful, "Why? Um.....I don't know, you just seem like good company. And your not a weapon your a regular person like everyone else."

I smiled and said in a sarcastic tone, "Of course I am." You kept trying to convince me, but it didn't work. All my life people called me a weapon so that's what I was. You were mocking me now. I was going to get up and walk away when I smelled the scent of blood. I turned and saw you with a kitchen knife and a cut on your arm. "What are you doing?" You looked up at me, "What color is this?" "It's red." "Right, and what is it?" "It's blood" You reached over and cut my arm, I didn't attack you cause something held me back. My blood was spilling out, "What color is this?" "Red." "What is it?" "Blood." Where was he going with this? "Exactly, now last time I checked, weapons can't bleed. And we bleed the same blood. So if I'm human and I bleed red blood, and you bleed red blood, wouldn't that make us both human?" "........." he was starting to make sense, but I wasn't sure if he was right or wrong yet. Could weapons bleed? Or was it just humans and animals?

"You felt it when I cut you, right?" "Yeah." "And I felt the same thing. Weapons can't feel, and they don't have emotions. So if we feel the same thing, and I'm human, wouldn't that make you human too?" "I.....guess." "I have eyes, ear, mouth, heart, stomach and intestines. If you have the same limbs as me, wouldn't that make you human?" I nodded, I think I read in a book somewhere that humans have the same limbs as each other and feel the same things as each other.

You then went up and showed me a scientific book stating exactly what humans were and how they were the same. You told me humans reproduce and my parents reproduce me, not hand made me. You were going to get Itachi when I laughed a quiet laugh and grabbed your arm, "Okay, okay, that's enough, I believe you. I am human."

Then you told me that Jashin told you that he knew I was human, and you were going to go into the Jashin Bible if you had to, but I just giggled a little. That was the first time I laughed in a long time. After that, I stayed by your side because you were one of my most trusted and closets friends.

Because we're all just fucking human.


	14. Zetsu has a what?!?!?

"Hey Briana, have you seen Zetsu anywhere lately?" "You mean the guy who tried to eat me when I first joined the akatsuki?" Konan sweat dropped with a small smile. "Yep, that's him. He hasn't been showing up for his missions lately and their really starting to pile up." "No, but I'll keep a lookout for him." damn, and he was on my list for people to avoid. "Let's head down to the meeting room so we can see what mission we have. Maybe Zetsu will decide to show up today." "Right."

~~~~~~~

"-and that's all the missions we have for today. Also, has anyone seen Zetsu lately?" the akatsuki looked at one another. Zetsu was our secrete spy, so it wouldn't be exactly a piece of cake finding a spy. "Alright, just keep your eyes peeled for him, dismissed." I got up to leave, but Konan had stopped me. Please don't ask me that question, please don't ask me that question, please don't ask me that question, please don't, "Briana, I know I might sound paranoid, but could you look for Zetsu for me? I have a mission today but I'm worried sick about him." God dammit Konan!!! Why do you have to care for all the akatsuki and still sound so sweet?!?!?!? "Eheh, sure, of course. Anything if it keeps my friend happy." What?!?!? What am I saying?!?!? Ugh, forget it, I can;t say no to Konan even if I tried.

I stood in front of Zetsu's room fully armed. That's right, I had armor, if he tried to eat me again, I'd be prepared. I have my cookie tray on my back and front, and cooking pot in my hand and my weapons are a skillet and my trusty cookie jar. I wouldn't go down without a fight. I slowly turned the knob, the skillet already raised up and pushed it open. "Zetsu......are you in here?" I looked around and took a step in for better view. Something howled and I turned to the side swinging my skillet behind me and hit.........the air. There was nothing there except a curtain flapping in the wind.

I went over to it and shut the window, the last thing we needed was bugs. I looked up and there was a giant venous fly trap leaned horizontally against a tree. What the hell? Wait! There's only one person I know with a giant venous fly trap. I dropped my skillet on the floor and ran outside to the garden. Well actually it's Zetsu's garden/feeding area, so the akatsuki just keep away from here.

When I got out there I could see his fly trap and his feet sticking out of a bush, he was probably sleeping, but that doesn't explain why he didn't just come back inside before. No one I've ever known has slept for five days straight, (lol, comment if you've ever done this!), so what was the deal? I pushed the bush aside and saw him sleeping in some girl's lap. Oh, so this was why......that sick pervert!!!! I'd expect this from Zet but not Su!!!! (When I first saw Zetsu, I thought they were twins, so I called the black side Zet and the white side Su, the Zetsu twins! =D) I paused with my cookie jar raised above my head, I did think she was an enemy ninja after all come to seduce Zetsu and kill him in his sleep, (not likely, but still possible).

We stared at each other for a long moment, not saying anything, "Hello." "Hi.....um....do you think we could have Zetsu back?" "Of course, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to steal him from you!!!! (@.@!)" "No, it's just-" Zetsu stirred and stretched upward, yawned, and then looked at me. Then very casually said, "Oh, hey Briana." "Zetsu, can I speak wit you for a minute?" "But-" "Okay we'll be right back." I pulled Zetsu off to the side, "Zetsu I'm doing this for your own sake, come back inside." "I don't wanna." "What?!?!? Why not?!?!? She probably came here to seduce you, kidnap you, then break your heart and eat your soul!!!!" "Wait, what the fuck?!?!?!?" he yelled even though he was blushing, "Exactly, now come on let's go." I took his hand and started to walk, but he only pulled back, "I don't want to leave, she's my friend." "Ha! good one Zetsu, you can stop it with the act now, you can just go ahead and eat her, I don't have a problem with it." "No, really, she's , my friend and I'm not leaving." Zetsu turned from me, and went back to the woman.

So she's already seduced him and hypnotized him, I better go tell Leader her evil plan before it's too late!!!! I ran off towards Leader's office as fast as I could.

~~~~~~

"So your telling me, some forest nymph has seduced Zetsu, hypnotyzied him, and is scheming to eat his soul?" "Yes!!! Exactly!!!" Leader burst out laugh. I puffed out my cheeks and frowned, :This is no laughing thin Leader, Zetsu is in grave danger!!!!" "Sure, sure. I'll talk with him and see if I can get him inside myself if it bothers you that much." he got up and left still chuckling. Whatever, he'll be sorry when he finds out I was right.......

~~~~~~

I was wrong.

Turns out Zetsu was out eating and ran into some forest nymph named Rose who wandered into his garden. They talked and became friends, Leader-sama laughed at when I looked embarrassed, can't people make mistakes? "I'm sorry if you thought I was stealing your friend, I'll leave if you want me to." She turned but I grabbed her arm, "No wait, I'm sorry, it's just that I'm kinda protective of my friends, so when I saw you I knida freaked. But everything's cool!" I gave her a smile. She looked unsure but gave me a smile back. "What are you talking about, we aren't_ACK!!1" I elbowed him in the side so he could shut up. "Just consider this a big misunderstanding, okay?" We hugged and I quickly ran off, not wanting to see Zetsu's face right now. He was probably so pissed at me now.

 

~~~~~~

"Hahahaha!!! I can't believe you thought Zetsu got seduced and then was gonna get his soul eaten, un!!!! Hahahaha!!!!" "Shut up Deidara-kun!!!!" "I'm sorry Briana-chan, it's just so funny, yeah." I glared at him and gave him a small growl. "You two just called each other -kun and -chan.....do you like each other?" Mikka questioned. "Ooooohhh, I smell love in the air!!!" Emi added. "Briana and Deidara sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g~!" Lyric teased. ":No!! No!! We're just friends (un)!" "Sure you are~." the three of them did not sound convinced as Sasori started to join in. I ran away blushing while Deidara said something and walked away I think, I was too busy thinking of how embarrassed I was.

Seriously, we're just friends!!!!


	15. Vacation

"-and those are all the missions for the day." ":Whoa, whoa whoa, partner, hold your horses. It's a whole new year, we should be taking a break now, how about a little break." Leader-sama put his papers down and looked up at Mikka. "Yeah, don't tell me the akatsuki have never been on vacation before?" I asked. "We have, but that was so long ago....." "Pein, it wouldn't hurt to have another vacation." "Konan, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Leader-sama?" Leader whined, it was kinda amusing seeing someone who was suppose to be leader of the akatsuki acting so bratty. He straightened up after a second, "Fine, we'll go on vacation if we can get Kakuzu to agree to pay for it." Just as we turned to him he was already halfway out the door when something caught the collar of his shirt and he was suspended in mid-air.

Must be Lyric with her invisible hands. At first I thought she was physic until Hidan had told me. She must be tired of the missions now or something, "Okay, okay I'll pay for it, just put me down!!!!" Kakuzu yelled after a few minutes of abuse. He was set down as Lyric smirked a little and Hidan chuckled.

~~~~~~

Ah, Hawaii. The ocean, the tropical plants, the grass skirts and tan skin, the smoothies. Nowhere else could be more relaxing right now. Except for I had nothing to do. Leader-sama won't let me bomb anything and Tobi isn't annoying me, and Briana is over with the others in the water or whatever. The only other thing that I could do was to talk to Hidan and I was a little unsure about that, last time I talked to him he tried to dare me to have sex with Briana. My face still turns red from that memory. Bastard only wants to know my gender and he's trying to use Briana-chan to find it out.

Something wrapped around my shoulders, I turned to the side and-speak of the devil, Hidan stood right there with some sort of devilish smirk. What was he over here by me for? "It's quite a view isn't it Deidara?" I looked down at my smoothie, "Sure, I guess if your the type of person who likes scenery, un." Hidan shook his head as though he were ashamed of something. What? I didn't say anything about his god, what was with him? "And your suppose to be the artist, tsk, tsk. Look at that "scenery" over there." He grabbed my chin and pulled it to the left. I saw Briana-chan and the others and the others in the water.

I blinked and looked confused, "Yeah, what about it?" He leaned in closer and talked in a low whisper, "Briana sure does look cute in a bikini, doesn't she." I blushed and moved his arm away. The damn bastard was up to something again. "You pervert, go stare at Lyric's boobs or something, un." His face went red,"Wha-What are you talking about?" "I saw you looking, don; try to play it off now, yeah." He turned away from me with his face even more redder. "Go make your art or something, fucker." Yep, he was back to normal now. I smirked and left him alone to his perverted thoughts.

~~~~~

"Is it me, or is Briana's face on fire?" "Nope, it's probably just the fact that Deidara has his shirt off." Lyric and Mikka giggled, "Hey, I wasn't even looking at him!!!!" I wasn't, or at least I wasn't before, and now my face was red. They laughed, "Oh yeah, sure laugh at me while Sasori and Hidan stare at your -tits!!!" "Say wha-?" They both turned red and turned to where Sasori and Hidan were who were equally red and looking away while whistling. "You perverts!!!" They both screamed and took off running in a chase.

I giggled and swam away. This was way funner than going on another mission. Chi and Emi were waving me over, I swam towards them. Right when I was halfway there something grabbed my foot and started dragging me down, I panicked and tried to swim upward but I was sinking too fast. Chi and Emi yelled and Lyric and Mikka turned around and started swimming towards me but I knew they probably wouldn't make it in time. Deeper and deeper I sunk as fish started swimming above me and the warm sun shined down. The water started getting more shallow and darker, and I knew I would probably be some fish's next meal. No! I don't wanna be eaten by a sea creature!!!! I gasped, dammit, there goes my air. I mentally screamed for someone to help me as I started to fade into unconsciousness, I saw a glimpse of something swimming towards me but I blacked out before anything else happened.......

~~~~~~

Something was calling my name. What was that? Was that the prince from Cinderella? .......No, that's only Deidara-kun. Wait, Deidara-kun?!?!? I sprang up and hugged him, and I guess he lost balance and we ended up falling over on the sand. "Ack! Okay, Briana-chan....your chocking me, yeah." he loosened my grip and we both smiled at each other, "Yay, your okay, un!!!" he hugged me tight, I felt kinda like a little kid but I didn't care. I wasn't going to be eaten after all! "Oi, okay. Don't have sex on the beach, there are other people here-OW!" Lyric elbowed Hidan in the side. "Thanks Hidan it was nice to know you were SO concerned about me." I said in a sarcastic tone, "Well you know...I try." he said with the same sarcasm. Damn he gets on my nerves, sometimes I wish it was him I battled when I first joined the akatsuki and not Deidara......

"So, Briana, what happened back there partner?" Mikka asked in her thick country accent, I loved her accent it was cute to me somehow. "Yeah, Briana-senpai, we all know you can swim." For some reason, Emi calls me senpai just like Tobi though I'm not sure why. Yeah she's younger than me but I see everyone as my equal except for Hidan, Kakuzu, and Leader. "I don't know, something just started dragging me down and I lost air." There was a pause while everyone tried to figure out what it could possibly be that tried to kill me besides Hidan. (Sure, me and Hidan had dunked each other down to the point where bubbles came up but he wouldn't try to kill me, we're like frienemies.) "I'm just glad your okay." Konan said with a sweet smile. "Yeah, just stay away from the water for a little while okay, un?" I nodded, you didn't even have to tell me, I was done for the day.

But I can't help but wonder what tried to kill me........


	16. Finding kisame

"Zetsu, what are you doing in our room, un?" Our room. That word still got me blushing. Turns out there weren't enough rooms at the hotel, so everybody has to share. Good thing I'm not the only one I have to share a room with eh one I like, (yes, I admit it, I kinda got a crush on Deidara. But I know Sasori and Mikka like each other and Lyric and Hidan got a thing for each other and I'm suspecting Chi and Itachi but I got a plan to get them together for sure, either that or their going to get pretty embarrassed.) Zetsu sat in the corner next to another venous fly tap that I would've easily mistaken for him if Deidara hadn't said anything. "The water....it's evil, no you can't make me go! No, no, no!!!" "Oi, Zetsu, calm down, we'll go and get Rose and she'll make you lay down." I turned to the door but it opened and made a woosh past my face.

"Has anyone seen Kisame?" Konan asked while trying to catch her breath. I glanced at Deidara and shook my head no, "No I haven';t seen him since we got to the beach. Knowing how much he loves water he's probably still there." "Okay....Zetsu are you okay?" She looked at him for a moment while he rocked back and forth mumbling about something. "It's okay, I'll take you to Rose now." Konan said in her sweet voice and took his hand leading him away.

I shut the door behind them and turned to Deidara, "Dei-kun I think we should go back home." "What?!?!? Why, un?!?!?" he exclaimed and almost fell over on the floor. "Because something strange is going on. He sweat dropped, "Briana-chan I think your just being paranoid from almost frowning, go to bed, hmm." he said, laying down on the soft king-sized mattress. "No I'm serious, think about it, me almost drowning, Zetsu freaking out in our room, Kisame dissapearing, what if something happens like in Jaws?" Deidara looked up at me smiling, but I didn't smile back, "Is that what this is all about? Nothing's gonna happen like in Jaws, okay? Now go to bed." he turned off the lights. I whimpered and layed down in the bed next to him.

But I couldn't wave off the feeling in my gut telling me that something wasn't right. I'll talk to Leader-sama tomorrow about it.

~~~~~

"And that's what happened." Kisame said with a laugh. He held up a hand towards me without even looking right when I opened my mouth, "And no Briana, she did not try to drag me down to the bottom of the sea, drown me, and then have me as her next meal." I huffed and crossed my arms, well ex~cuse me if I try to make sure my friend wasn't about to die. "So your sayin that this girl right hare is a mermaid, and you two meet while you was out swimmin' and you became friends?" Mikka asked in her accent, "-AND that she thought I was a fishermen and tried to drown me?" I added, not wanting them to forget that I almost drowned. "Eheh, sorry, I saw a boat next to you and assumed you were with them."

"Don't worry, all is forgiven. Now we'll put this whole mess behind us." Leader-sama said with a smile (^.^). "Wouldn't be a mess to put behind if she hadn't assumed-" "We will put this behind us......won't we Briana?" That wasn't a question from the threatening tone, I nodded with a scared look. "Good." Leader smiled again. "But I'm keeping an eye on you......little mermaid girl." Leader-sama sweat dropped. "It's aqua." Kisame almost growled at me. Geez, what's with him? He acts like it's so important.

At least we found little Nemo........-I mean Kisame. (Lyric-BAKA!!!!) ^.^


	17. Hot springs and truth or dare

Ah......the water here was nice and warm. The hot springs at the hotel spa was a great idea. I set a towel on top of my head and leaned back against the wall, Briana wrapped an arm around me, "So Mikka, this is pretty relaxing isn't it?" I looked at her, it was pretty obvious that this place was relaxing.....even for Briana, "Yeah, it's nice." She stretched and put on what appeared to be a thoughtful look, 'I wonder if the boys will peek at us...." "Oi, the boys know better than to do that from the last time I gave them a beat down, partner." She nodded and held her hands up, "True, true, they know better......but that still doesn't mean they won't do it, especially Sasori." I blushed and looked away from her, "Wha-what's that suppose to mean?" "It means that you and I both know how pervy he really is, he'd be the first one to suggest peeking." I blushed even more, "What about Deidara?!" I shot back at her.

Her eyes widened some and she looked away, "Dei-kun would never do something like that, he's not the type to peek." I now looked her in the face while she blushed and looked away, "You never know......he could peek just to look at you." This was hilarious! She looked like she was going to faint. I opened my mouth to say something else but was interrupted by some laughing. We turned and saw Lyric crackin' up nearby, "What're you laughing about?" I asked folding my arms, "Yeah, don't think Hidan wouldn't peek either, he can get pervy too!" Briana added. Lyric's smile went away and she seemed serious know, "Hidan knows better than to peek at me." Was that a small blush I detected? I couldn't tell from the distance. "Uh-huh sure." both me and Briana weren't convinced.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but a voice cut in again, "Oi, scoot over I need more room, they keep moving around!" That sounded like Hidan....."No way, the view is great from right here." that sounded like..... Sasori?!?!? "I can hardly see anything, stop pushing me, un!!!" the un gave him away, I thought Deidara would peek at Briana. Suddenly the whole fence gave out, showing Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori leaning against it, almost falling over. The other girls screamed and ran away, grabbing their towels. The three of us stood there with our arms crossed, tapping our feet. Hidan fell out from a nosebleed while Lyric abused and beat him, the other two cried oh shit and ran off. Me and Briana gave chase, go damn they were fast. Just wait till I get my hands on Sasori......

~~~~~

Now was the time. I better ask the akatsuki now while we were all still together and in our robes. "Hey, why don't we play a little game." They all raised their eyebrows and gave me a questioning look, "What kind of game?" "Truth or dare." I replied, putting on a fake sweet smile while inside I was evilly smirking. I didn't get all their responses because they all talked at once but I knew they were all up for it. And so we let the games begin........

"I'll go first, Lyric truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to give Hidan a lap dance." She blushed, "Wha-what?!?!?" "You have to, you picked dare." She paused and slowly went over into Hidan's lap and blushed giving him a lap dance. It was obvious Hidan wanted to say something but he didn't and it looked like she was grinding in his lap, I suppressed a laugh the whole time. It lasted a few more minutes until she got up and sat as far away from Hidan as she could blushing, "You know the really funny thing about this is that I never said when you had to do the dare."

She glared at me, "I got you Briana, Mikka truth or dare?" Mikka perked up at her name but still looked afraid, "D-dare." "I dare you to sleep in Sasori's bed only in your underwear for a week, starting today." She blushed and anime cried, "What did I ever do to you?!?!?" she whined as Sasori smirked, the pervert. "Fine then, Hidan truth or dare?" Hidan boredly glanced her way, "Dare." What was with everyone and picking dare? "I dare you to take the same shower as Lyric the same time she does for a week, starting tonight." she said with a smirk. "Okay!" Hidan replied with a smirk. "Nnnnnoooo!" Lyric yelled crawling away from the group for some strange reason. There wasn't anything she could do to stop it now.

Hidan turned to Deidara, everyone just picked randomly on someone else, "Deidara....truth or dare?" He blinked looking slightly confused, "Dare, un." "I dare you to kiss Briana." He blushed an my eyes widened, "Say what?!?!?" I yelled, Hidan ignored me and kept talking to Dei-kun. "You have to, you picked dare." Deidara blushed and stayed quiet, and I tried to say something to ease the moment, but something soft and warm pressed against my lips. "Mmm!!!" my eyes widened as I saw Dei-kun's face extra close to mine. When he pulled back I giggled like and idiot and everything went black.

~~~~~

Well that was interesting, Briana-chan just fainted after I kissed her. I blinked and turned to Aqua, "Aqua, truth or dare? un." "Truth." Finally someone who choose truth, "How do mermaid reproduce?" She and Kisame blushed and she explained, "They go on to shore and they turn into humans, do it, and go back into the water......" They were blushing a little too hard....."Did you two do it?" "What?!?!? No!!!!" They talked in unison, "Mmmhmm, hmm." I put on a disbelieving look, something was fishy about them.

"U-um, Zetsu truth or dare?" "Truth." "Are you and Rose really just friends?" They both blushed and Zetsu nodded, but the black side looked like he wanted to say otherwise........  
The rest of the game was normal until Kakuzu dared Hidan to drink 500 beers, which turned into a drinking contest. They tried to get me to join but I said no, they were starting to sound like drunken idiots. I picked up Briana-chan and carried her off to our room.

The game was over for tonight.


	18. Love and marrige

You've shown me so much Sasori. And as I look at you now, I get this warm and fuzzy feeling in my gut. I know what is is, because I know I don't see you as family anymore. I get that. I want to tell you how I feel, but whenever I try I always mess up and there's this lump in my throat and my heart starts beating faster than a cheetah can run and my ears ring higher than a lady singing in a opera show. My face gets all fuzzy and warm and I stutter and mumble while you raise and eyebrow, "Nevermind!" is what I shout, turning away and moving on to another subject. But today it's just us, and I will tell you how I feel, no matter what, even if you reject me, I'll still love you.

"Sa.....Sasori-kun...." "Hmm?" you turn to me, a curious expression on that made me want to squeal and glomp you like a fan girl. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, you took me in and gave me food and shelter and a warm bed to sleep in. You've been so kind to me I don't know how to repay you. Thank you for you kindness Sasori-kun." You smiled at me, "No problem Mikka-chan." You turn away, but I held your face, there was still more I had to say, I couldn't just drop it anymore, "and I wanted to say that I......I.....I love you Sasori-kun!" I practically yelled while my face turned red and I was on the verge of fainting. You touched my face gently, and said the words that made me the happiest girl in the universe, "I love you to Mikka-chan." you then pulled me into a kiss, and I cried tears of happiness.

~~~~~~~

That seems so long ago now. I'm older and more mature, and we've been together so long that it seems nothing can tear us apart. I want to spend the rest of my life with Sasori-kun, but I'm so afraid I'll screw up. But I'm positive your the one I want, if you decide you want someone else, then I'll happily step aside because that's the one who makes you happy and I don't want to stand in your way of true happiness. I want only what's best for you. I smiled thinking over this memory, I hung up your laundry to air dry because I'm old fashioned like that. I turned around when I heard footsteps, but I already knew it was you.

I giggled and covered my mouth, "You looked very handsome Sasori-kun." I smiled and you bent down on one knee in front of me. My heart stopped, were you really about to-? "Sasori-kun, what are you do-" You took my hand gently and held it there, "Look I'm not good at this type of thing, plus you know I'm impatient so I'll cut right to the chase Mikka, will you marry me?" (Mikka has no last name since her family disowned her and all so....yeah) My eyes widened, and I felt paralyzed. You waved your hand in front of my face, "Mikka?.......Mi~kka?" ""Yes!!!" I screamed, jumping into your arms.

My dream had come true, we were finally getting married. There is such a thing as happily ever after, after all.


	19. Wake up

Positive. Positive. Positive. No matter how hard I try that big green plus sign would not move. I held my stomach and felt like barfing. This wasn't suppose to happen. I'm afraid now, I'm too young, and what if Deidara doesn't want this? I stood like that for a long time until there was a knock at the door. I panicked and threw everything away, flushing the toilet. I quickly washed my hands and barged out, "Yes?" I almost shouted, closing the door behind me.

Whew. It was only Lyric, I was safe for right now. "Are you okay?" I nodded, "Yep, everything's fine." "O.....kay..... Um....Mikka and Sasori are getting married." "Really? That's great!!!" I put on a fake smile, I was good at hiding my feelings. The only one who knew if something was wrong was Deidara-kun, but he was on a mission right now. Right now I should be happy for Mikka and Sasori, they'll be getting married, and they'll have a happy life together, I know it. I giggled and talked about the plans for the wedding when Konan walked in.

What was wrong with her? She looked horrible, her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying and her hair was a mess. "Konan are you okay?" Lyric asked concerned. "Briana, I hate to be the one to tell you this but Deidara is......is.......he's dead." "Say what?" I asked, my mouth open slightly and my pupils getting small, it felt like I had no pupils at all. "Oh Briana, I'm so sorry." I turned to Lyric as she and Konan tried to comfort me but I wasn't paying any attention. All I could think about was how you won't be here anymore.

You won't be here when I go to bed. You won't be here when I wake up. You won't be at the table when I go down to the kitchen to eat. You won't be there whenever I go on anymore missions. You won't be there to help me train. You won't be there to comfort me when I'm afraid.

I just found out I'm pregnant too.  
But your not here anymore.

~~~~~~

"Can I help with the decorations?!?!?" Emi asked with he most biggest smile on her face. "Sure." Mikka added with a smile that almost put her to shame. Why did Konan have to choose me to tell her? Why do I have to bring the bad news? I don't wanna see Mikka cry and get depressed over her wedding. She has been so happy these past couple of weeks only for it to go away. It's like your most greatest dream coming true but only to wake up the nest morning on a rainy day. It's painful to watch everything disappear so easily within the blink of and eye. And trust me, I know painful.

I took a huge suck in of some air. This would be hard for me to explain, but I had to do it, I couldn't keep Mikka in the dark no matter how much I wanted to and let Konan down. "Mikka....." She looked up at me, her big round yellow eyes filled with happiness.......they reminded me of Emi's. I flinched at looked away, I couldn't look at her facial expression right now, "Yes Chi?" "Um.....I.....I feel like shit for being the one to tell you this, but Sasori isn't here anymore." Her smile went tight, it was obvious it was fake, and her eyes got small. "Of course he's not, he's on a mission and he'll be back soon." "No, Mikka, he's not coming back.......ever." Mikka looked down and Emi went in front of her to comfort her. I was going to do the same, but I don't know what to say to her. I can't promise that everything will be okay, her dream day is canceled and the one she loves will never come back home. The wedding is off.

The wedding is off because Sasori is dead.

 

~~~~~~

I sat on your bed with my arms crossed. You are coming home from your mission today and I wasn't going to delay this any longer. You were going to make me immortal. I can't sit by any longer while I grew older and you stayed the same. I didn't want to grow old and wrinkly and eventually die while you stayed the same forever. So I'm going to sit here and I won't take no for an answer now.

The door opened and I sprang up, "Hidan!" I shouted, ready to tell you my request. But I saw a flash of orange instead of silver, "Oh, it's you Leader-sama." I said a little disappointingly, and sat back down. Where's Hidan? He was suppose to be here by now...... "I'm probably the last person you wanna see with the last news you want to hear, but I have to tell you." Pein said, rubbing the back of his head. I raised an eyebrow as he kept going, don't tell me Hidan ran away to the bathroom again to avoid turning me immortal! "I know this won't be easy to believe but Hidan is dead." ".......Haha, very funny Leader, but Hidan is immortal, he can't die so stop it with the jokes." "I kid you not, Zetsu has reported in and has confirmed that Hidan is dead." "H-how is this possible?!?!?" "I'm not sure but if this makes you feel any better I found this in in his drawer earlier this morning." He handed me a box that was small and brown, and then left out the door.

I opened the box carefully and set the top down gently next to me. Inside was a smaller black box and some paper with something written on it with his handwriting. A will? Did he know he was gonna die?!?!? I read it but it only told the instructions to how to make someone immortal and the ingredients needed. I set that down back in the box back down and opened the other black box. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen with the most biggest reddest ruby stuck dead in the middle of it. I set the box back into it's place an set everything back where it belonged.

~~~~~

I layed on the kitchen floor next to all the broken dishes I smashed. I was angry, I couldn't help it. The first thing I thought was how could that bastard get killed when he's immortal? Calling him stupid over and over again in my head and only breaking more stuff. I sat up, my back hurt cause I had used the fridge I kicked over as a mattress.The only thing I remember was Kakuzu coming in and walking back out without saying anything. On a normal day he would've complained about how I just wasted all his money and how he needed to go buy more and expensive plates and yadda yadda yadda whoo whoo whoo. I looked up at the clock that said it was one in the morning. I layed back down, what day is today? I had no idea.

The image of that huge ruby ring had popped up again. I would continue to grow until I made myself immortal, I would be forever young and keep living forever. But you weren't young and live forever anymore, somehow you got yourself killed. When I thought about how ironic this was I felt something wet drip down my face. My vision was blurry so I touched it and licked it off my finger. It tasted salty, something salty was coming out of my eyes. I was crying.

I wasn't sure how to stop so I just kept going, I rocked back and forth whispering the same thing over and over: "Don't leave me."

 

 

 

Hey everyone! BIG NEWS! I just finished the first chapter to the second novel! It's on my profile page, just click on where it says happily never after. Hopefully it'll turn out less sad, (despite the title).


End file.
